Samuel Larsen
Samuel Peter Acosta Larsen (b. August 28, 1991) is one of the two winners of The Glee Project along with co-star Damian McGinty. He was born in San Franciso, and raised on music. He started playing the drums at the very young age of 2, playing with various artists throughout his adolescence. At the age of 12, he started to play the bass, naturally progressing to guitar, and was introduced to a new world of melody. Then, when he turned 16, he began to sing. A few months shy of turning 17, he moved to Southern California, where he sang in a local band for 3 years. Towards the end of his time in a band, he began recording songs on his own, performing all of the instruments and vocals. Today Samuel Larsen is a solo artist that continues to write and perform all of his own music. Trivia *When he was 3 years old, his dad had to cut his drum sticks in half so that he could hold them to play. *The first cassette that he ever heard was the Lion King soundtrack when he was 3 years old for Christmas. *He broke his elbow when he was 4 years old trying to be Superman and is now double jointed. *The first thing he did when he got home, from breaking his elbow when he was 4 years old after having a cast on with a sling, was try to play drums. *He used to dance on Pier 39 in San Francisco when he was 8 years old to Michael Jackson music. *He sold all of his Star Wars toys in a garage sale when he was 8 years old to buy Michael Jackson's History album. *His favorite singer/artist ever is Michael Jackson. *His first rock concert was Van Halen when he was 12 years old. *His first electric guitar was also his dad's first electric guitar. He gave it to him for Christmas when he was 13. *He is in a band called Bridges I Burn along with his friend Skip Arnold. *Is a devout Christian, like Cameron. *He auditioned for the hit reality show, "American Idol" in 2010, the year Lee DeWyze was announced winner. Samuel made it to Hollywood Week but was cut before the semi-finals. *His favorite song to perform on TGP was "Don't You Wan't Me" *He won The Glee Project along with co-star Damian McGinty. They both will guest-star in 7 episodes of the third season of Glee. *He was the finalist that had won more homework assigments of the final four, winning two homework assigments. *He, along with Damian McGinty, Lindsay Pearce and Alex Newell, is the only contender to be present in every episode of The Glee Project. Partners *Lindsay (Pairability) *Marissa (Pairability) *Alex (Sexuality) Songs Solos *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Audition Song) *True Colors (Believability) *Animal (Believability) *My Funny Valentine (Generosity) *Jolene (Glee-ality) Duets *Need You Now (Lindsay) (Pairability) *Don't You Want Me (Marissa) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *Signed, Sealed, Delivered (Individuality) *Firework (Individuality) *Bad Romance'' ''(Theatricality) *We're Not Gonna Take It (Theatricality) *Please Don't Leave Me (Vulnerability) *Mad World (Vulnerability) *Hey, Soul Sister (Dance Ability) *U Can't Touch This (Dance Ability) *Bulletproof (Tenacity) *Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure (Tenacity) *Like a Virgin (Sexuality) *Teenage Dream (Sexuality) *True Colors (Believability) *The Only Exception ( Believability) Photos the-glee-project-photos-samuel-009.jpg|Samuel best Tumblr ln6pxsE85D1qlsfyyo1 500 thumb.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Don't You Want Methumb|300px|left Category:The Glee Project Contestants Category:Cast